Issue 67
Issue 67 is the sixty-seventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 12: Life Among Them. It was originally published on November 11, 2009. Plot Synopsis A few weeks later... Rick notices a small town, but, it is littered with zombies. He orders Carl to be quiet and to stay back. They have to change direction, and Rick says they haven't talked for a while. He asks why Carl killed Ben. Carl says that it needed to be done. He starts to cry, and says that Ben was his friend, and he didn't want to kill him, but, he had to. They both start to cry and Rick apologizes to Carl. While the rest of the group are chatting, Rick and Carl come back, hoping that they have found something better than meatloaf. Glenn asks if they are serious, as his group found barely anything. Almost all of their food was rotten or opened. Rick says they still have food, like the rice they found last week. Carl says someone else can eat his oatmeal. Rick asks when Eugene last checked the radio. Eugene responds with "a day or two" ago, and they have to conserve the battery. Rick reminds him that they're within the vicinity of Washington, D.C. He wants to use the radio, but, Eugene tells him not to. Rick attempts to grab the radio, but, gets into a scuffle with Eugene over it, and ends up dropping the radio and it breaks open. Rick notices that there's no battery inside, and Eugene confesses that it ran out a couple of weeks ago, and he didn't want to worry anyone. Rick asks if there ever was a battery, and when Eugene confesses that there wasn't, Abraham blows up and kicks him in stomach. As Rosita attempts to stop him, Abraham asks if Eugene actually worked for the government. Eugene confesses that he was only a high school science teacher, simply using science basics to perform the handful of impressive feats that he has while in the group. Abraham yells that he has no clue what they have been through to keep Eugene alive, and people have died for him. Eugene starts to cry, and says he knows he's not useful or strong. He's just a science teacher who's a good liar and didn't have a lot of options, and apologizes. Later, Abraham tells Rick he's angry, but, not at Eugene. He tells him, many people have died because of him. Rick understands how he feels, but, reminds him many people are also alive because of them. Rick asks what they should do now, and he suggests to keep heading to Washington, D.C., as they still need food. Suddenly, a stranger walks into the camp, stopping the conversation, and asks for the leader of the group. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Aaron. *As of Issue 67, it has been a little over a year since the story began. There are a "few weeks" between the end of #66 and the beginning of #67.Issue 67, page 25, "Letter Hacks". External links *The Walking Dead #67 Review The survivors set out on the road again in search of food, IGN, Jesse Schedeen November 11, 2009). References ru:Выпуск 67 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise